


【GGAD】婚姻是什么

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】婚姻是什么

(一)忠告

千万不要因为一时冲动结婚。

尤其是和你的敌人。

盖勒特·格林德沃觉得婚姻登记处简直应该把这两句话作为口令，让每一对脑袋里只剩爱情的傻瓜，手挽着手，自愿和另一个人绑定，以为自己从此迎来无尽幸福生活的时候把这句话念上一千遍……如果还有人依然愿意牺牲后半生的自由——那只能说明他简直是个连阿不思·邓布利多都教不好的傻瓜！

提起阿不思教书育人的水平，盖勒特总是觉得骄傲，尽管那个狡猾老头子在婚姻里的表现简直糟糕透了……

 

(二)草率的决定

世人只知道传诵两大魔法导师的绝世爱恋，只有梅林知道:作为当事人之一，格林德沃简直想回到结婚那天晚上，把那两个白痴狠狠地教训一通才能气顺。

 

格林德沃有些急躁地捋着头发，看着阿不思气定神闲地坐在桌子对面喝咖啡，接着条理清晰地提出新政中的三大漏洞。格林德沃紧盯着那张嘴一张一合，只盼邓布利多能快点结束这次正式会谈:盖勒特知道这些话明天就会变成一篇文采斐然的评论，出现在各大报纸的版面上，但现在他只想着等一会儿在酒店的大床上怎么才能让这个不知好歹的教授哭着求饶……

阿不思终于咽下了咖啡的最后一口，蓝眼睛静静地看着盖勒特，等他讲出合适的理由。两杯加了三份糖的咖啡，这样下去，他的肖像迟早会被挂到格兰芬多休息室门口……格林德沃恨恨地想着，目光集中在对方嘴角没来得及擦掉的咖啡迹上，现在舔上去应该是甜的。

"你一直很有想法，但也一直欠些实际，如果……"久未得到回应的邓布利多率先开口。

"男巫和男巫上个月就能登记结婚了，如果你不怕直面现实，就应该注意到我派给你的猫头鹰！"梅林在上，盖勒特发誓自己根本没准备求婚，他只想争取点时间想一套合适的说辞堵住阿不思的嘴，最好能让他心烦意乱。

"我注意到口袋里恰好有九个西可。"阿不思轻巧地接住了对方的话头。

"婚姻登记处还没有下班。"盖勒特毫不示弱。

 

常年占据报纸头版头条的两个人并肩走进婚姻登记处，办一件私事。年轻的办事员战战兢兢地递上申请表，一不小心把"请确认你们的结合是出于双方自愿"强调了三遍……印章终于盖在证书上的那一刻，他知道自己参与了重大历史事件的形成。

"别以为我不知道，你把自己关在学校几天不写回信，就是在挖空心思找新政的麻烦。"

"福克斯已经把我的稿件送到报社了。"

"事实上你说的情况……"

"你回家后有一个晚上的时间思考怎么解决那些问题。"

"我们回家，你和我结婚了，就在刚才。"盖勒特终于找到了阿不思的疏忽，扳回一局，他赢了。

 

(三)糟糕的新婚之夜

"这样是违法的，我们已经结婚了，你没有理由让我去睡另一张床。"

"哦，盖勒特，我当然有权力，这张床是我的……怎么说来着？婚前财产。"阿不思挑了一下眉毛，"何况我已经十分慷慨地邀请你今晚暂且在隔壁的书房住下，你可以随便挑喜欢的书，但不能动书桌上我的柠檬雪宝……晚安，格林德沃先生。"教授微笑着关上了卧室的门。

格林德沃咬牙切齿地吃光了阿不思的柠檬雪宝，胡乱想了几套说辞准备明天用来搪塞那些记者——邓布利多是对的，他的改革新政确实还有不完善的地方……

 

"狡猾的邓布利多！"

 

(四)恶劣的玩笑

温柔体贴的爱人仿佛一夜之间就成了世界上最讨厌的家伙，很多支持邓布利多的人都以为格林德沃会轻易把事情搞砸，给巫师和麻瓜的世界带来巨大灾难——怎么可能？！他简直想把当年书信捆成几摞狠狠地砸到那群傻瓜的头上，让他们看清楚自己心中光芒万丈的校长是如何支持这个伟大的梦想，以及不动声色地称赞他的盖勒特。

像他们的房子、床边毛茸茸的棉拖鞋、厨房里吃了一半的巧克力蛋糕、总有地精在里面探头探脑的花园……这个梦想也同时属于两个人。"为了更伟大的利益"早就成了盖勒特的标志，但也许除了他没有人知道，阿不思才是第一个提出这句口号的人。

当然，格林德沃最终没有变成一个激进又狂热的革命分子，也至少有一半的功劳属于阿不思——但是盖勒特从来不肯主动承认这一点，尤其是在他想和对方大吵一架的时候。

"你是故意的，你这个狡猾的老坏蛋！"

"滥用生发咒会对毛囊产生损伤，我认为你应该珍惜自己所剩无几的头发了，好好爱护他们，盖勒特。"阿不思一脸严肃地往自己的的面包上涂果酱，但是梅林作证，他一定是在努力地憋笑。

结婚以后阿不思那满脑袋幼稚的恶作剧点子是从哪来的，有时候盖勒特甚至怀疑他提前罹患了一种名为老年痴呆的麻瓜疾病，心智直接倒退回了十八岁以前。

"你可以试着戴一顶合适的帽子，就是你觉得像福克斯屁股的那顶。"邓布利多热心地提出建议，"我已经把它织完了。"

"十六岁的我简直傻透了，竟然会写信赞美你可爱！"格林德沃透过壁炉里的火焰看着他的老伴儿，霍格沃茨前任教授头子向自己挥手告别——他最后还是戴上了那顶丑得要命的帽子，其实它真的比生发咒做出的假头发舒服多了。

 

(五)微不足道的愿望

"我们今天可以不用为巫师的未来奋斗吗？"被子被全部掀开，格林德沃依然大大咧咧地躺着，试图说服邓布利多重新回到床上。

"不行，今天是周一。"阿不思赤着脚从浴室里走出来，身上带着潮湿的香味，满头红发散开在深紫色的长袍上，"你快要迟到了，盖勒特，早餐在路上吃吧。"

"要是我们明天退休就好了。"

"晚上见。"邓布利多先他一步收拾妥当，大步跨进了炉火。

"你真是一点都不温柔……"格林德沃一边嘟囔，一边把衬衣胡乱套到身上。

 

(六)关心他的健康

上个月，圣芒戈的猫头鹰给二十世纪最伟大的白巫师带来了治疗师的最后通牒:"尊敬的邓布利多先生，为了您的牙齿，我们强烈建议您严格控制糖分的摄入量。"这让盖勒特终于找到了正当理由，他没收了阿不思囤在家里的所有糖果，用最复杂的魔咒把它们锁在阁楼上，每天只同意发放一小包滋滋蜜蜂糖或者甘草魔杖——阿不思眼巴巴地盯着他拿着阁楼钥匙的手，盖勒特觉得自己简直是这个世界上权力最大的人！

 

早该想到，这个狡猾的老头子才不会这么乖乖听话……

 

二十世纪魔法造诣最高的巫师之一，新纪元的开创者，亦正亦邪的政治家，盖勒特·格林德沃退休了，为了他庆祝人生中的重大时刻，阿不思·邓布利多提前两个星期就在这里订好了座位——"我们终于可以享受正常情侣的日常生活了，这是最好的餐厅。"

现在，格林德沃握着五十页的甜品菜单的手有些颤抖:"如果你能正常地吃饭，我想我们可以点一份甜点。"冷酷无情的话一出口，阿不思的胡子都不发光了……

"我的这份巧克力给你吃，别再刮盘子了。"

"你还想尝尝这里的咖啡蛋糕。"

"我不想。"

 

(七)糟糕的退休生活

终于不用每天一睁眼就忙着给手下那群笨蛋收拾烂摊子了！可是盖勒特"每天抱着老伴儿睡到中午"的计划还没有开始实行，就被另一群更加烦人的家伙搅了美梦——那群可恶的学生，难道圣诞节就没有更好的去处了吗？！

"非常感谢您的太妃糖，格林德沃先生，它们的味道令人着迷。"当年腼腆羞涩的大男孩正一脸诚恳地向他道谢，一边递上另一个被贴得花里胡哨的纸盒，"蒂娜和我都觉得，您和邓布利多教授会喜欢这个的……"

又厚又长的情侣围巾可以在寒冷的冬天很好地保护老年人的脖子，倒也不错。格林德沃勉强哼出了一句感谢的话，把它们扔到圣诞树下面——幼稚的礼物在那里堆成了小山。

叽叽喳喳的学生小鬼头竟然比闹脾气的福克斯还要让人头疼，"明年他们一个都不许过来！"盖勒特气呼呼地给礼物的包装纸贴上闪着金光的小星星，阿不思漫不经心地答应着，递了一杯滚烫的红茶给他。

 

(八)随时随地的互相伤害

"你的品味糟糕简直透了，看起来根本不像一个麻瓜。"格林德沃试图把老伴儿的注意力从冰激凌那里转移开——他们每次乔装打扮混入麻瓜的快餐店，阿不思总会快速解决掉自己的甜点，然后开始算计对方手里的那一份。

"唔。"邓布利多含含糊糊地应了一声，努力把嘴里的一大口冰激凌咽了下去，"二十多岁的时候我就这样出现在大家面前，还接受过一次采访……我告诉记者，我就是阿不思·邓布利多，但大多数人都认为这只是一个幽默风趣的玩笑。"阿不思冲强装镇静的服务生眨了眨眼睛，显然他对自己这一身装扮非常满意:棕黄色的外套下面罩着五颜六色的条纹毛衣，如果有人注意桌子下还会看到皮鞋上面露出了明显左右不对称的花哨袜子——看上去像世界杯时常见的那种自以为熟练掌握麻瓜穿衣风格的蹩脚巫师。

格林德沃一脸严肃地理了理领带，和麻瓜高层打了几十年的交道，他更习惯于按照那些严肃的条条框框打扮自己。

"有一次你突然出现在霍格沃茨，吓哭了十几个一年级的孩子，后来我不得不安慰他们，摄魂怪的头皮通常不会这样闪闪发光——一个不错的排除方法。但如果你愿意穿得鲜艳一些，我就可以省掉这些麻烦了。"

"如果你足够关心我，就会发现我的头顶已经有了几根头发，虽然还很脆弱，但只要我好好保护它们，头发就会越来越多！"

"感谢梅林，你用在头顶上的钱都可以买下整个蜜蜂公爵了，所以你现在每天晚上连睡帽都不戴，为了不压坏这几根可怜的小头发？但你已经不是当年那个讨人喜欢的小伙子了，用多少瓶生发水都不能改变你已经变成了一个风干的老桔子的事实。"

"别以为我不知道，你每天半夜起来假装上厕所，其实是偷偷地往你的老脸上涂除皱霜！"

 

(九)丰富的"夜"生活

"别敲门了，今晚你别想在卧室睡觉。"

"我根本没想进去，你这个自恋的老家伙，我只是过来告诉你一声，我不会像十六岁那样，和你吵架以后还死皮赖脸地缠着你道歉，更不会在排队买来的甜甜圈被拒绝以后闹绝食了！我已经准备不爱你了，把我的枕头还给我，对着空荡荡的卧室哭鼻子去吧！"坏脾气老头生气地挥动着拳头。

"那你如愿了，我也不是十八岁的时候会因为你不回信就一天派出二十四趟猫头鹰的傻瓜了，你现在想去哪里就去哪里！"

盖勒特如愿以偿地得到了自己的枕头，他小声抱怨着对方粗暴的方式，"你这是谋杀，我打赌你从一开始就嫉妒我的鼻子比你好看……"老头儿可怜兮兮地抱着胳膊在客厅的沙发上躺下——他当然可以去温暖又宽敞的客房，但是睡在这里才能保证对方一出门就能发现自己正睡在一个小沙发上，委屈极了。

听见有人走过来，格林德沃赶紧支棱起耳朵，继续闭着眼睛装睡，一阵窸窸窣窣的响动之后，一床毛绒绒的毯子盖到了他的身上……眼睛偷偷张开一道小缝，卧室的门还开着，毯子的主人已经回到了床上。盖勒特觉得因为赌气而感冒实在是太不划算了，他抱着枕头和毯子不紧不慢地跟了过去。

"今晚太冷了，我们还是明天再分床睡吧。"盖勒特随便找了个理由就把人抱进了怀里。

"这张床是我的婚前财产。"

"已经也是我的床了，每次散架都是我修好的。"老坏蛋把心爱的老家伙抱得更紧了。

"你好像忽略了，每次都是你弄坏的。"

"你也有责任。"

 

 

(九)很多很多的爱

"我不那么年轻帅气以后，你就不爱我了，阿不思。但是除了我没有人还记得你美丽的蓝色双瞳，也没有人知道你的双唇是多么温暖柔软，他们更不会相信，伟大的阿不思·邓布利多拥有过这个世界上最光洁、迷人的皮肤——你不能没有我，只有我能这样爱你，所以你得对我好一点。"

"我爱你，盖勒特——即使你已经变成了一个干巴巴的坏脾气的老桔子。"阿不思没有睁开眼睛，满心以为自己会听到充满感动的吸鼻子声。

结果下一秒那个老家伙就松开了紧紧抱着他的手臂跳下床去，开始翻动床头柜的每一个抽屉，掀开的被子不断地进着冷风。

 

"你在找什么？"

"我们上次没用完的减龄剂。"


End file.
